Legend Of Zelda: The Zelda Chronicles
by glasss
Summary: Zelda is working hard on a present for Link, but gets captured by Ganondorf. This get interesting as we travel to Zeldas point-of-view, watching her adventure and make friends along the way.


My hands whirred around my masterpiece. Twisting, turning, and spinning as I handcrafted its beautiful cover. I was working hard on my present for Link. He would be amazed at its design and the time I put into it. I would-

Link poked his head in the room.

"Ahh, you're here!" I said to him as I quickly covered my gift. Before he asked what I had been doing, I turned to face him, blocking my present.

"I've been wanting to ask you something very important Link..." I trailed off, looking at him. He looked sideways at me, confused. _Boys can be so clueless_ I though.

I started again. "Link, your graduation ceremony is coming up,"I said firmly. He already knew this. A graduation ceremony is when every boy from around Hyrule attends a coming-of-age where they are proved worthy to be a knight. He nodded, and I continued. "It is very important for a young person such as yourself to come of age." _My dad said,_ I thought silently. He nodded, probably wondering where I was going with this. To be honest, I didn't really know either. Link has been my best friend since, well, forever, and to not give him a present during his greatest accomplishment seemed rude.

I shook myself from my thoughts and went back to reveal my present. "I've always wanted to please you Link, so I made thi-"

A dark frothing creature burst through the window. As soon as it came into the room, all the lights dimmed and everything felt colder, more evil. It looked around and locked its single eye on me. Its entire body was made of a deep violet semi-liquid. I screamed a silent scream, preparing my magic. Link pulled out his sword, but it was already to late. In one, long stride the creature had grabbed me and jumped back out the window. I was rapidly pumping lighting bolts into it, but it absorbed them like they were nothing. The last thing I saw was Link's eyes wide in surprise. I was falling, falling, falling, then I hit something solid and passed out. When I woke up, it seemed like I didn't have eyes. I was in a metal jail cell. I could tell I was thrown inside, because my shoulders were bruised and my hands ached. I tried to stand up, then realized I was chained to the ground. I wondered how long I was unconscious for. My hands were locked with giant handcuffs, tightly wound. I tried to do magic and failed. Not even a spark of fire. _What is this place, a place that would stop magic?_ I thought. I faintly hear voices below me, and i lay down to listen. "Ya, the princess is looked up right above us," I heard one say. "Gano'dorf put that little vermin in the securist cell in the castle!" another replied. I slumped down, completely unable to help myself. _Maybe Link will save me,_ I hoped. I thought in embarrassment about the present I was going to give Link. _I can't believe I'm stuck in a dungeon, and I am worrying about my gift to Link._ On the bright side, if he does find it, I may be able to get out of here.

A heavy medal door opened, screeching across the iron floor and blinding me. As my eyes adjusted, I was able to study the area. It was what I thought it was, a plain medal jail cell with a single door. The guard came in and roughly pulled me out of my cuffs. "Ganondorf wishes to speak to you," he said in a raspy voice. If he was indeed human, he was very old and battered. In the stories they say I jumped behind him and started casting magic, blowing him to pieces with lightning bolts and fire, but I wasn't in the best position to fight him. I did, of course, refuse point-blank to go with him and asked why Ganondorf couldn't drag his own kidnapping butt out here and talk to me himself. The guard looked at me like a lobster looks at a smaller lobster. Then he did what lobsters do. (did I mention his lobster claws?)He picked me up and carried me to Ganondorf. I thrashed around but could not move a muscle. I hoped that we would walk by some windows so I could see where I was, but the lobster-man seemed dead set on taking ever low ceiling secret passage in the castle. He entered the main hall and dropped me on the ground in front of Ganondorf. "I'd watch my behind if I were you," He exited, and Ganondorf chuckled. Ganondorf was a giant muscular man. But the word to describe him was truly "evil". He had burns and scars or many failed experiments, and all his movement seemed painful and slow.

He looked at me, and his eyes were full of hatred and despair, but he had another look. Wanting. I did not notice it myself, for I was picking myself of the ground. "I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule and daughter of the High King himself!" I said dramatically to him. "When my father finds out you have captured me, he'll-" "Send me a friendly letter?" Ganondorf interuped. He pulled a letter out of his coat and threw it to me. I hastily opened it up. It read:

'Ganondorf- I have recently found out that you have kidnapped my daughter. I have been begging for you to give up your old ways, but you never listen. Your last chance is up, I'm afraid. If you don't let here free in 2 days, I am going to send someone to get her.

-The King of Hyrule'

I threw the letter down in confusion. "So, you think you can handle what every my dad throws at you?" I asked Ganondorf. "My my, you are smarter than you look. And yes, I WILL destroy who or whatever your 'daddy' throws at me."Then there is one problem." I charged a tiny fireball in my hand, pleased that magic would work here. "What is that?" Ganondorf asked, humoring me. I willed the fireball to grow bigger and hotter in my hand. "Me." I tossed the fireball at the wooden tables, immedianty igniting and creating smoke. I casted a tiny bolt of lightning at Ganondorf, making him absorb it on reflex. With the destraction created, I ran throw the smoky veil. I quickly looked out the window to see where I was. My heart almost stopped. The castle was completely surrounded by water. I There would be absolutely no way to escape. In the few seconds I paused, 2 guards caught up with me. I barely noticed the way back, but if i did I would have noticed the different cell. I was immediately throw back into it, the guards locking and chaining me. That was when I could tell it wasn't mine, because it seemed ever more darker and depressing then my old one. That, and there was someone(or something) else with me.


End file.
